Bereavement
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: - Adeus, Draco. Até um dia, meu filho."


Vestes completamente negras. Era a primeira vez, em muitos anos, que Narcissa vestia-se assim. Suas roupas finas e caras eram sempre coloridas e brilhantes. As jóias extravagantes que complementavam sua aparência esnobe foram substituídas por pequenos e simples brincos de ouro, uma corrente que fazia par com eles, além de sua aliança de casamento.

Seus cabelos sempre muito bem cuidados e penteados, traziam um elegante coque baixo e formal. A maquiagem leve não conseguia disfarçar de todo as olheiras profundas. Porém, ela não se preocupava com isso. Sua vaidade era o que menos importava agora.

Calçou botas de couro e completou o traje com um chapéu preto, adornado por um véu que cobria seu rosto. Segurava nas mãos um lenço de seda, bordado com o brasão da família. Estava pronta.

Ao sair do quarto olhou-se de relance no espelho, mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa, e o que viu foi apenas o reflexo de sua tristeza. Nunca mais seria a mesma pessoa.

Começou a descer as escadas para alcançar a sala da mansão, apertando o corrimão com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram ainda mais brancos. Toda a agonia que tentara reprimir foi agigantando-se em seu peito e ela pensou que explodiria de dor. Mesmo assim, manteve a expressão impassível.

Desceu o último degrau e Lucius, que a aguardava ali, ofereceu-lhe o braço para que se apoiasse. O homem também tinha o semblante abatido. Ela fitou os olhos dele e odiou-o ainda mais. Ele era o maior culpado. Enlaçou o braço no dele e dirigiram-se juntos para a porta que dava saída para os jardins.

Antes de cruzar a soleira, ela hesitou por um momento. Arrepiou-se ante a expectativa do que sabia que a esperava lá fora. O que a fez seguir em frente foi o seu amor. Ela o veria pela última vez, mesmo não sendo do jeito que queria.

O dia estava ensolarado e quente e o céu azul coloria-se com apenas algumas nuvens brancas e fofas. Fileiras de bancos haviam sido dispostas por sobre o gramado muito verde, bem aparado. Flores multicoloridas trazidas pela família e amigos ladeavam o espaço onde estava o que ela mais receava ver. Cissy estacou e soltou o braço de Lucius bruscamente.

Não olhou para nenhuma das pessoas presentes e, mais tarde, nem se lembraria de alguém que tivesse estado ali. Ela só tinha olhos para o esquife branco que estava à frente. Caminhou sozinha até ele e então pôde vislumbrar a tão temida cena. Levantou o véu do chapéu e olhou para ele.

Draco parecia dormir. Seu rosto pálido estava tranqüilo, sereno. Sua expressão denotava paz. A franja de cabelos loiros e lisos estava sobre um dos olhos e Narcissa a afastou carinhosamente com a ponta dos dedos. As lágrimas a venceram e rolaram brandamente por seu rosto, molhando também a pele do filho morto.

A mortalha do garoto era a roupa de apanhador do time de quadribol Slytherin, um dos maiores orgulhos dele. Pétalas de rosas brancas cobriam o corpo do menino da cintura para baixo, além de espalharem-se pelo chão em volta, formando um tapete fúnebre e exalando seu perfume pelo local.

Ele estava morto e não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso. A velha máxima de que os filhos devem enterrar seus pais fora quebrada ali. Ela tinha a terrível constatação à sua frente. Uma parte dela seria sepultada junto com Draco. Ele era sua alegria e isso não faria mais parte de sua vida.

Uma fina chuva de verão, muito branda, começou a cair. Narcissa olhou para o céu e apreciou a refrescância que as pequenas gotas lhe traziam ao cair sobre seu rosto. Ela pensou, naquele momento, se o céu também chorava sua perda e tentava trazer-lhe conforto.

Cissy segurou as mãos frias do filho e depositou ali um beijo. Acariciou novamente sua face, beijou-lhe a testa e aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele. Cantou baixinho a música que costumava cantar para ele quando o ninava ou quando ele tinha medo ou dor.

Beijou mais uma vez a face fria de Draco e aprumou o corpo. Apertou levemente as mãos dele nas suas para então afastar-se. Ela olhou seu rosto pela última vez, antes de Lucius se aproximar para juntos proferirem as palavras do feitiço de sepultamento. Todos os presentes ficaram em pé.

- Adeus, Draco. Até um dia, meu filho. – sentia seu coração indo embora com ele.

As labaredas envolveram o féretro e, em seu lugar, surgiu uma lápide de mármore sobre a grama. Flores brancas, salpicadas com as gotas da chuva, emolduravam o túmulo e balançavam-se suavemente com a brisa. Estava feito.

Narcissa baixou novamente o véu sobre o rosto e retirou-se em silêncio. As pessoas que acompanharam a cerimônia começaram a ir embora. Lucius seguiu para o interior da casa, logo após a esposa. Assim que adentrou o quarto do casal, observou Cissy, sentada ao toucador.

- Cissy... – ele começou.

- Saia daqui, Lucius. Nunca mais retorne a esta casa. Eu havia dito a você que esse seria o último dia que passaria a seu lado e não mudei de idéia. Não quero voltar a vê-lo. – disse com firmeza.

- Eu... – tentou novamente, mas ela o cortou.

- Saia. – ela declarou rispidamente.

Sem querer mais discutir, Lucius Malfoy caminhou de volta à porta e foi descendo as escadas pensando que conversaria com ela outro dia. Tentaria desculpar-se ou talvez até justificar o que o levara a incluir Draco naquele plano. Ele também sofria a falta do filho, só que os anos como Death Eater o tornaram mais forte para absorver os impactos que a vida lhe impunha. Ela entenderia um dia. Quando Cissy se acalmasse, voltaria a ser a boa esposa que sempre havia sido. Submissa e subserviente.

- Lucius! – ouviu a mulher chamar do patamar da escada e virou-se devagar, quase se vangloriando por compreender tão bem a alma dela. Narcissa não suportaria ficar sem ele. Ainda mais sem o filho para fazer-lhe companhia. Virou-se devagar com uma sombra de sorriso no rosto, confiante.

Ele nada pôde fazer, foi tudo muito rápido. Assim que se virou e Narcissa o olhou nos olhos, a Maldição foi lançada. O raio verde o atingiu diretamente no peito e ele caiu, rolando alguns degraus, até atingir o chão da sala. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam abertos e seu rosto ainda revelava a surpresa do último momento de vida.

- Descanse em paz, meu filho. Como eu havia prometido, você foi vingado. – Cissy retornou ao quarto e ordenou aos elfos que limpassem a bagunça.

* * *

Como diz minha amiga Dinha, já que você chegou até aqui, deixe um review! :)


End file.
